Merlin 23 Crossover Challenge
by DarkAngel2112
Summary: My attempt at the Merlin 23 crossover challenge!
1. Le Crossovers

**A/N: Okay, I've wanted to do the Merlin Crossover Challenge thing for a while, but never really found the time! (It's harder than it seems!) I crossed-over books, movies, and TV shows. I also cheated, because some are more than 23 words long. But that's the only way they would work! The answers will probably be posted in a week or so.**

**

* * *

**

**23 Merlin Crossovers**

-1-

Gwen: What about the ROUS's?

Arthur: 'Rodents Of Unusual Size?' I don't think they exist.

(Arthur is attacked by a ROUS.)

-2-

Merlin: Gaius said we're not supposed to use magic unsupervised.

Morgana: You'll supervise me, I'll supervise you. How is that unsupervised?

Merlin:...It'll have to do for now.

-3-

Arthur: Honestly, Merlin, if you were any slower, you'd be going backwards!

-4-

Arthur: Merlin!

Merlin: On your six, boss!

-5-

Merlin: Go ahead. Insult me like you always do.

Arthur: Too easy. When you least expect it...

-6-

Morgana: Here's the thing... I've already gone crazy once. I know what my limits are.

-7-

Arthur: Did you even consider marrying me?

Gwen: Of course I did... but when you ask a girl to marry you, do you want her to just consider it? Or do you want her to just know?

-8-

Arthur: Aren't you a little young to be doing magic?

Merlin: Yes, yes I am.

-9-

(Merlin accidentally touches Morgana's hand while reaching for something, and blushes.)

Merlin: Sorry, I didn't mean to invade your personal... skin.

(Morgana gives him a strange look.)

Morgana: It's okay... the leprosy cleared up.

-10-

Arthur: You have pretty eyes.

Gwen: So, I'll... see you around?

Arthur: Yes, you will.

-11-

Morgana: I love you, Merlin.

Merlin: I love... cake.

-12-

Gwen: Accidents happen, you know.

Arthur: (points to Merlin) Exhibit A.

-13-

Morgana: Love conquers all. Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come between them?

Gwen: Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?

Morgana: Pfft! That's not the point. Follow your heart.

-14-

Morgana (to Gwen): Somebody up there (points to the sky) has got it in for me. I bet it's my mother.

-15-

Arthur: Try to remember - I'm your son.

Uther: That's exactly what I'm trying to forget!

-16-

(Gwen is about to kiss Arthur.)

Gwen: Arthur, I'm not going to do this. Even your breath stinks of mediocrity.

-17-

Arthur (to Merlin): The only reason you're conscious right now is because I don't want to carry you.

-18-

Gwen: Hello, Morgana. Make anyone cry today?

Morgana: Sadly, no. But it's only 4:30.

-19-

Merlin: You can't trust warlocks. Trust me.

-20-

Merlin: Arthur, all this cheating makes me feel... dirty.

Arthur: Well, take a bath when you get home.

-21-

Morgana: You're gonna talk to _me _about style? You can't even dress yourself! Look at that scarf!

Merlin: Don't you be talkin' about my scarf.

-22-

Merlin: I can tell what every person in this room is thinking. Money... sex... money... sex... cat.

-23-

Arthur: Come on, Morgana, you're like family!

Morgana: Am I in your will?

Arthur: No! But none of the others are.

* * *

**A/N: So... how many can you guess? :)**


	2. Le Answers

_A/N: Here are the answers to my Merlin 23 Crossover Challenge! (And the winner muahaha...)_

1. The Princess Bride

-When Buttercup and Wesley are in the Fire Swamp.

2. Wizards of Waverly Place

-When Alex wants Justin's help to make a love potion.

3. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

-Draco Malfoy and… it was either Crabbe or Goyle, I can't remember at the moment. I think it was Goyle.

4. NCIS

-Gotta love Gibbs and DiNozzo!

5. Scrubs

-J.D. and the Janitor

6. The Twilight Saga: Eclipse

-Bella's line, and I thought it fit Morgana well.

7. Valentine's Day

-I've never actually seen the movie, but my friend told me about this line. So I used it. :]

8. Phineas and Ferb

-Seriously, who hasn't heard this line?

9. Pretty Little Liars

-I just happened to turn on the TV and this part came on. I didn't watch the entire episode, but I remembered this line.

10. Degrassi: The Next Generation

-When Eli and Claire meet

11. That 70's Show

-I love Eric & Donna. Mostly Eric, he's hilarious.

12. The Nanny

-Niles and CC have the best lines, and there were quite a few I wish I could have used.

13. Percy Jackson

-I've read all the books and completely spaced which one this was from. Sad, I know.

14. Mamma Mia

-Such a fun movie, even if Pierce Brosnan's singing kinda sucked. :P My opinion.

15. Penelope

-When Edward says mean, evil-person things about Penelope and his father gets mad at him. I just saw this on TV last night, and it's such a cute movie, one of my favorites.

16. Glee

-Sue is absolutely my favorite character. Jane Lynch is so funny, I sometimes die laughing at some of her lines!

17. 24

-Jack Bauer :]

18. 10 Things I Hate About You

-Me and my best friend's favorite part. We say that line almost every day.

19. The Twilight Saga: New Moon

-It took me like two hours to get this line. Then I laughed at my own stupidity.

20. Drake and Josh

-Not really sure when this show ended, but I used to love it.

21. School of Rock

-Another one of my favorite movies! In the movie, they actually said "bow tie", not "scarf".

22. The Twilight Saga: Twilight

-This was one of the best lines from the movie. Next to: "You better hold on tight, spider monkey."

23. Two and a Half Men

-Charlie & Bertha!

Now, the winner, who gets virtual Merlin-brownies (yes he makes them specially for me!) is...

*Drum roll*...

**emiliexox**!

Also, for someone who doesn't like Twilight all that much, I used quotes from 2 of the movies and 1 of the books. Sad, isn't it? At least... I _think_ that one was from the book...

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, guessed, and read! :) I appreciate it.


End file.
